Season 6
Season 6 is the second season of Charmed Reloaded, an alternate continuation of Charmed. In the six months after saving the world, the Charmed Ones have lived in peace, though not everything is as perfect as it seems. Fearing that Leo might not come back, Piper adjusts to life as a single mother. Phoebe meets a handsome stranger with some secrets of his own, while Paige tries to find her true purpose and identity. Meanwhile, a new enemy rises that they cannot simply vanquish. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Chris Lowell as CharlieAbsent in 6.03 Eye for an Evil Eye, 6.08 Crazy in Love, 6.12 Charm Like an Egyptian and 6.13 Purpose *Shemar Moore as Derek GrantAbsent in 6.07 A Changeling is Gonna Come Recurring Cast Al6.jpg| Ro6.jpg| Ho6.jpg| Ch.jpg| Sh.jpg| Episodes 6.01 Black Widow Six months have passed since the Charmed Ones saved the world. Leo still has not returned, and while Piper remains hopeful, her sisters fear he is not coming back. Darryl calls in help from the sisters when a case seems to be demon-related and Phoebe meets a new journalist who is also interested in solving the mystery. 6.02 Itsy Bitsy Piper With Piper under the demonic influence of Mara, her sisters seek a way to save her before it is too late. However, Piper herself might have other ideas. As the sisters ask Darryl for help in tracking down Mara's next victim, they are unaware of the fact that Derek is hot on their trail. 6.03 Eye for an Evil Eye A horrible crime causes tension and violence between the Gypsies and other members of the community. Ava is caught in a power struggle over leadership of the tribe and asks the Charmed Ones for help. Meanwhile, Paige runs into Evan for the first time after their break-up and Phoebe gets closer to Derek. 6.04 Sinners and Saints When a good witch is abducted, the Charmed Ones seek to save her from a dark priest and his sinister plans. A reluctant Piper works closely with Charlie, leading to some revelations on both sides. Meanwhile, Phoebe hits a wall while trying to get closer to Derek and Paige makes a decision about her future. 6.05 Evil Incorporated When Paige's sabbatical starts off on a sour note, Phoebe suggests she spends the day with Charlie to relax and clear her mind. Meanwhile, Phoebe and Piper search for a missing witch and discover a threat that endangers them all. Phoebe tries to avoid Derek, but soon discovers that he does not give up easily. 6.06 Witches to War When the hunters take another witch, the sisters are forced to make drastic choices to defend their own, including visiting an old enemy in prison. Meanwhile, Phoebe and Derek take their relationship to the next level, though Phoebe wonders if they're moving too fast. Derek reveals more about his true intentions. 6.07 A Changeling is Gonna Come When a young mother claims that her son was mysteriously replaced, Darryl asks Paige to help investigate the case and see if magic is involved. While trying to find answers, the sisters learn about the myth of the changeling. Meanwhile, Piper is hesitant when a cute guy asks her out. 6.08 Crazy in Love Just before Valentine's day, random outbursts of violence between lovers lead the sisters to suspect something evil is at play. An old friend returns to help the sisters deal with the issue. Meanwhile, Derek is shocked when someone from his past resurfaces, causing tension between him and Phoebe. 6.09 A House Divided As Fiona takes charge of the Mather Corporation, Dr. Nichols takes matters into his own hands and goes after one of the sisters. With one of their lives in danger, the sisters are forced to work with the enemy. Meanwhile, Derek and Phoebe struggle with the truth being out and what it means for their relationship. 6.10 Hunt or be Hunted As the hunters close in on Piper and Phoebe, old friends return, though their intentions might not be as good as they seem. With Paige and the other captured witches being sentenced to burn at the stake, her sisters must decide how far they are willing to go to protect their own, which leaves them divided. 6.11 Wiccan Ways When a demon starts killing innocents around the city, Derek asks Phoebe to work together so he can better understand what she and her sisters do. As the sisters confront the demon, they learn of a dangerous new threat. Meanwhile, Piper goes on a blind date and gets some unwanted help from a stranger. 6.12 Charm Like an Egyptian When Phoebe and Derek attend a gala, they come across an ancient evil hellbent on reuniting with her lover and ruling the world. Phoebe is conflicted when Derek tries to stop this evil at any cost. Meanwhile, Piper is tempted by the new guitarist at her club and Paige struggles with some bad memories. 6.13 Purpose When a teenage outcast goes missing after using magic against some bullies in school, Darryl enlists Paige to help find him. Suspecting that the witch hunters will be after the boy, Phoebe is forced to confront Derek after a huge fight, leading to both of them questioning their future together. 6.14 To Bee or Not to Bee The sisters find themselves under constant attack by bee-like demons. When Charlie is nowhere to be found when Phoebe is injured, a furious Piper fires him, though she quickly regrets it. Meanwhile, Paige considers joining the police force and Derek takes a drastic step to salvage his relationship. 6.15 A Hunter's Tale When the sisters learn that Christine has been kidnapped, they must find a way to save her before Fiona can test her cure. Flashbacks reveal a tragedy in pasts of Derek and Fiona, revealing why they became the hunters they are today. Meanwhile, Piper considers taking her relationship with Spence to the next level. 6.16 Phoebe, Interrupted After being betrayed by Derek and losing her magic, Phoebe is left crushed. However, the sisters receive help from an unlikely ally to find answers. Meanwhile, Derek reaches out to Paige after realizing he has made a mistake and Piper and Charlie set out to rescue witches from the hunters. 6.17 Jungle Fever Phoebe is determined to regain her magic and locates the Source of All Magic. However, finding it requires her to work with Derek while navigating a dangerous jungle. Meanwhile, after Charlie and Derek stop a demonic attack at P3, Piper and Paige investigate and learn more about their true enemy. References Category:Seasons